Vivir sin Aire
by Stellar Hime
Summary: [Oneshot] [SongFic] [ Soft KakaSaku] El dio su último suspiro, ella lo necesita, ella ya no quiere seguir, nunca más. Pero algo la hizo pensar. Canción de Maná. Versión Niña Pastori.


**Titulo:** Vivir sin aire

**Artista:** Maná

**Versión / Interprete:** Nuevo Flamenco / Niña Pastori

-Disclamier- Naruto no me pertenece.

-Summary- One-shot Song-Fic Soft KakaSaku El dio su último suspiro, ella lo necesita, ella ya no quiere seguir, nunca más. Pero algo la hizo pensar. Canción de Maná. Versión Niña Pastori.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy sentada junto a ti, siento un intenso dolor en el pecho, como si un millón de espinas desgarrasen lentamente mi piel, como queriendo olvidar lo sucedido en las ultimas horas, pero no es imposible, no puedo retener ese liquido cristal que fluye por mis mejillas, mi respiración entre cortada,… donde estás?

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire...  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua...  
Me encantaría quererte un poco menos.  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti._

Que haré ahora, donde dejo todo esto que siento? Donde quieres que lo guarde? Me encantaría poder tomarlo todo en un manojo y arrojarlo al viento sur, pero no puedo. Que haré para sobrevivir sin caricias, sin afecto, sin…sin amor. Podré vivir sin aire? Tal vez… sin agua, pero no sin ti. Perfecto sería no quererte tanto… pero, como te saco de aquí?

_Pero no puedo, siento que muero,  
me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._

Pero como seguir si no está tu mano, me siento desfallecer, la verdad es que siento que aunque me hiriesen de muerte, nada sentiría, no existe dolor comparable con tu partida, siento que muero en vida, no siento mis manos, ya no siento ni el aire, la realidad es demasiado cruel con migo, me hundo en las profundidades de mis pensamientos, me hundo en la nada… me hundo si tu no estás aquí.

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire.  
Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción.  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón._

Que más quisiera que detener el tiempo. Congelarlo como lo han hecho con tigo. Estás frío. Si pudiese dejar de respirar, como hacer para que no se me escape la piel de entre los huesos? Un vaso de agua helada se derrama sobre mis hombros. Será una pesadilla? No puede ser verdad. Como volar sin tus alas, me estoy rindiendo… Como quisiera poder guardar tu alma… fusionarla junto a la mía. Hurtar tu aire, convertirlo en mi son de vida. Lagrimas secas se escabullen por mi rostro, por un segundo salgo de mi trance. Escucho una voz decir mi nombre. Pero es muy, muy distante.

_¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua?  
¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?  
¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti. Oh No_

Tratando de sacarte de mi alma, medito sobre la vida, que somos? Que necesitamos para vivir? Aire? Agua?... No, no podría responder. Esa no es mi forma de ver las cosas. Como quisiera seguir, mas… La alegría de mi alma se secó y marchitó, mejor esperaré donde las ilusiones aun tengan valor._  
_  
_Pero no puedo, siento que muero,  
me estoy ahogando sin tu amor_.

Mi vida es como un tiento, sabe amargo, pero satisface a la vista. Me observan como si fuese un espectáculo de Soleá, aunque es comprensible, siendo medico no debería de impactarme la visión de un cadáver, pero tu no eres cualquier… cadav... Ya no puedo ni decirlo. Me siento fatal, tú te has llevado mi aire… Te has llevado mi aliento en tu último suspiro.

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire.  
Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción.  
Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón_

Será posible vivir sin respirar? Que pasen los años sin degustar bocado? O, sencillamente, vivir sin tu amor. Podría embriagar a tu alma todos mis sueños? Podría haber puesto en tus manos lo que nadie pondrá. O mejor, podrías estar conmigo junto al alba, podrías haberme querido como en su día quise yo. Ay alegría, que te me escapas por entre los dedos!

Tal vez, sólo podría apropiarme de el tuyo corazón.

__

Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido.  
Cómo quisiera guardarte en un cajón.  
Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido.  
Me encantaría matar esta canción.

Aunque tal vez pueda seguir libre, sin pertenecer a una especia de ti, _la esperanza no haz de perderla… nunca._ Sí, y vaya si que sí. Ni que tú lo vieras venir, que antes de macharte me dijiste eso. Y es que… Podría callarme mis penas, y ahogarme sola, o podría morir a tu verdad sin sentir nada… Por qué….

En un instante perdí toda posibilidad, pero ya debo despertar. En un suspiro casi se me va el aire, la vida en un segundo. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, te mereces descansar, casi se me seca el aliento… hasta que… pensé en ti, Kakashi, debo seguir, debo luchar y ser aun mejor, casi me rendí… hasta que pensé en ti.

Que saco con guardarte en un papel, con borrar tú nombre mil veces... Con olvidar, si a fin de cuentas… aún estás aquí, aquí, dentro de mí. Aquí, aquí en mi corazón.

Y pensé en ti, y pensé… que debo seguir.

Esta vez… no me rendiré. Te quiero… te quiero hasta el final.

_Fin.-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí yo de nuevo molestando! Tenía tiempo de no escribir algo decente. Últimamente sólo escribo canciones (xD). Que puedo decir, me gustó la letra de la canción, pero quiero especificar que no me _inspire _en la versión original. Yo escuchó la versión de _Niña Pastori, _algo más_ flamenca _que la original.

Por cierto, a poco no quedo angst? xD

Tanto si gustó, en sencillamente les pareció un asco, dejen rewiev si?

Besos,

Stellar Hime


End file.
